Only God Could Love You More
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: A little post Always fic. What if Beckett had heard a song that night that gave her the last push she needed to go to Castle's door?


**A/N: I had intended to add a chapter to my Genevieve Story, but I needed something a little less...soft. As I have mentioned I am currently moving and I am leaving one of the best friends I've ever had and I know we'll talk, but anyway... we watch Castle together every Monday and this Monday was the last time we got to watch it together. The reality was jarring I suppose. **

**Anyway, the song is by Jerrod Niemann "Only God Could Love You More". I really don't like doing song fics, but I am obsessed with this song and as I was listening to it, I couldn't believe the similiarties it had to Castle's monologue in Always, so out this came! Anything in regular italics is song lyrics and anything in bold is part of Castle's monologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

The vinyl seat squeaked as her wet leather jacket slid across it. She raked her wet hair out of her face and leaned her head back against the head rest as she started the car. She made a face as music started. She never used the radio, then she remembered Castle bringing in a CD he had made. She rarely heard the actual music, she mostly heard Castle singing along. However this particular song, she had never heard before. Something about the opening beat to this one drew her in, surprised her. It didn't sound like something Castle would listen to. She closed her eyes and focused on the lyrics.

_The things you say  
They hit me with a right sometimes  
Hit me with a left sometimes  
But I'm still standing  
For us  
You make me wanna dream sometimes  
Make me wanna scream sometimes  
I'd never give you up_

_[Chorus:]_  
_So know you are not alone_  
_I am in this too, this is us_  
_This is me and you_  
_So go, turn and walk out that door_  
_I hope you find what you're lookin' for_  
_Just know only God could love you more_  
_Than I do_

* * *

As the chorus ended, Beckett raised her head, her eyes flooding with tears. She pressed a hand to her chest trying to break up the tension setting across her heart. _The words_…they mirrored what Castle said in her living room hours earlier. She hit the back button starting the song over. This time as she listened she could hear Castle's words mixing with the lyrics.

_The things you say  
They hit me with the right sometimes  
Hit me with the left sometimes  
But I'm still standing  
For us  
You make me wanna dream sometimes_

"_**Because I think you are the most remarkable…"**_

_Make me wanna scream sometimes_

"…_**maddening, challenging, frustrating person I have ever met.**"_

_I'd never give you up_

_[Chorus:]_  
_So know you are not alone_  
_I am in this too, this is us_  
_This is me and you_

_**"Because of everything we've been through together. Four years, I've been right here. Four years! Waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here! And I am more than a partner!"**_

_So go, turn and walk out that door  
I hope you find what you're lookin' for_

"_**Well I guess there's just nothing I can say is there? Ok um, you're right Kate, it's your life. You can throw it away if you want, but I'm not going to stick around and watch you so this is over. I'm done."**_

_Just know only God could love you more  
Than I do_

"_**And I love you Kate"**_

_I know_ _  
We take it to the limit sometimes  
Our friends get caught up in it sometimes  
But can you tell me who goes  
From as good as it gets sometimes  
To wish we never met sometimes  
I'm not understanding_

The second verse hit her just as hard as the first. She knew this thing between she and Castle affected their friends. It was hard no to notice Ryan, Esposito and Lanie dancing around them most of time. A smiled grimly as she remembered the times it was as good as it gets. Those precious weeks whenthey just clicked and were on the same wavelength. He was giving her space to heal while letting her know he was right there if he ever needed her. The smile faded as she remembered just the opposite, the times she wished they had never met. That day he showed up at the crime scene with that stewardess and the few days after that when she was sure he had moved on. She shook her head and started her car. She needed to get to him. As she drove she restarted her song, drawing hope and strength from it.

* * *

She stood in his lobby, staring longingly as the elevator as she hit the speed dial for his number. It went straight to voicemail. She took a deep breath, hearing the song on repeat in her head, she hit the up button.

She knocked and moments later the door swung open.

"Beckett, what do you want?" he asked gruffly. His eyes were dark, angry, and full hurt but underneath all that she could see _it_ peeking through. Even as he tried to hide it, put it away, forget it…_"only God could love you more…" _ Her heart rate kicked up a notch. He still loved her he was _"still standing"_. She wasn't too late.

"You," she replied easily, pulling him into a kiss before he had the chance to turn her away.


End file.
